2018–19 Toronto Maple Leafs season
| AltCaptain = Patrick Marleau Morgan Rielly John Tavares | Arena = Scotiabank Arena | Attendance = | MinorLeague = Toronto Marlies (AHL) Newfoundland Growlers (ECHL) | GoalsLeader = John Tavares (47) | AssistsLeader = Mitch Marner (68) | PointsLeader = Mitch Marner (94) | PlusMinusLeader = Ron Hainsey (+30) | PIMLeader = Zach Hyman (65) | WinsLeader = Frederik Andersen (36) | GAALeader = Frederik Andersen (2.77) | DivisionWin = | PresidentsTrophy = | ConferenceWin = | StanleyCup = }} The 2018–19 Toronto Maple Leafs season was the 102nd season for the National Hockey League franchise that was established on November 22, 1917. The Maple Leafs forward group changed significantly before the season, losing team veterans Tyler Bozak, James van Riemsdyk and Leo Komarov while adding all-star centre John Tavares in free agency, which many publications called one of the biggest signings in NHL history. On April 1, 2019, the Maple Leafs clinched a playoff spot after a 2–1 win over the New York Islanders. The Maple Leafs faced the Boston Bruins in the first round of the playoffs for the second straight year, where they lost in seven games. Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Record vs opponents ;Notes : Game decided in overtime : Game decided in a shootout Schedule and results Preseason |} Regular season |- valign="top" | November: 10–4–0, 20 points (Home: 6–1–0; Road: 4–3–0) |- valign="top" | December: 8–3–2, 18 points (Home: 3–1–1; Road: 5–2–1) |- valign="top" | January: 4–6–0, 8 points (Home: 2–5–0; Road: 2–1–0) |- valign="top" | February: 9–4–2, 20 points (Home: 6–1–0; Road: 3–3–2) |- valign="top" | March: 6–5–3, 15 points (Home: 3–2–1; Road: 3–3–2) |- valign="top" | April: 1–2–1, 3 points (Home: 0–2–0; Road: 1–0–1) |- ! colspan=2 style="color:#231F20" | 2018–19 schedule |} Overtime statistics Playoffs The Maple Leafs faced the Boston Bruins in the First Round of the playoffs, and were defeated in seven games. They played against each other in the 2018 Stanley Cup playoffs, where the Maple Leafs lost to the Bruins in the First Round in seven games. |- ! colspan=2 style="color:#231F20"| |} Player statistics Final Skaters Goaltenders (a) Player currently playing for the minor league affiliate Toronto Marlies of the AHL (b) Player is no longer with the Maple Leafs organization © Player previously played with another team before being acquired by Toronto Bold/italics denotes franchise record. Transactions The Maple Leafs have been involved in the following transactions during the 2018–19 season. Trades Free agents Waivers Signings Draft picks Below are the Toronto Maple Leafs' selections at the 2018 NHL Entry Draft, which was held on June 22 and 23, 2018, at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. The Leafs drafted a total of nine players. They held on to only three (rounds 4, 5, 7) of their own seven picks. On the first day of the draft they exchanged their first-round pick for a lower first-round pick held by the St. Louis Blues but did receive the Blues' third-round pick as well, their second round pick had been traded to the Montreal Canadiens in the Tomas Plekanec deal in February 2018, their third-round pick was given to the New Jersey Devils as compensation for signing general manager Lou Lamoriello in 2015, and their sixth-round pick had been traded to the Vegas Golden Knights in the Calvin Pickard deal in October 2017. Through various trades they acquired an additional six picks, including the first-round pick originally held by St. Louis mentioned above. Notes: # The Winnipeg Jets' first-round pick went to the Toronto Maple Leafs as the result of a trade on June 22, 2018, that sent a first-round pick in 2018 (25th overall) to St. Louis in exchange for a third-round pick in 2018 (76th overall) and this pick. # The San Jose Sharks' second-round pick went to the Toronto Maple Leafs as the result of a trade on February 22, 2016, that sent Roman Polak and Nick Spaling to San Jose in exchange for Raffi Torres, a second-round pick in 2017 and this pick. # The St. Louis Blues' third-round pick went the Toronto Maple Leafs as the result of a trade on June 22, 2018, that sent a first-round pick in 2018 (25th overall) to St. Louis in exchange for Winnipeg's first-round pick in 2018 (29th overall) and this pick. # The San Jose Sharks' third-round pick went to the Toronto Maple Leafs as the result of a trade on February 27, 2016, that sent James Reimer and Jeremy Morin to San Jose in exchange for Alex Stalock, Ben Smith and this pick (being conditional at the time of the trade). # The Buffalo Sabres' sixth-round pick went to the Toronto Maple Leafs as the result of a trade on June 23, 2018, that sent Toronto's sixth-round pick in 2019 to Buffalo in exchange for this pick. # The Anaheim Ducks' seventh-round pick went to the Toronto Maple Leafs as the result of a trade January 10, 2017, that sent Jhonas Enroth to Anaheim in exchange for this pick. References Category:Toronto Maple Leafs seasons Toronto Maple Leafs